ps3trophiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout Paradise
Overview Introduction Burnout Paradise is the fifth game in the Burnout series. There are nearly 100 trophies to collect on Burnout but only 51 are needed to collect the Platinum. Most trophies are quite easy to achieve, but a few can take some time. The trophies were introduced in an update and were not retroactive so anyone with game data created before the update is advised to start a new save. Original saves can be backed up onto USB memory sticks then reloaded back onto the Playstation 3 to avoid data loss. Game Information Genre: Racing Release Date: January 22, 2008 Estimated Time for Platinum: 25-40 Hours Number of Trophies: 98 (51 for Platinum, 47 via DLC) Number of Offline Trophies: 69 (45 for Platinum, 24 via DLC) Number of Online Trophies: 29 (6 for Platinum, 23 via DLC) Disk Trophies Bronze Trophies *Repair Your Car *Set a Time Road Rule on Any Road *Set a Showtime Road Rule on Any Road *Win a Race *Smash 3 Burnout Billboards *Smash 30 Burnout Billboards *Drive Through 10 Sets of Yellow Smash Gates *Drive Through 50 Sets of Yellow Smash Gates *Shutdown the Nakamura SI-7 *Score a x3 Multiplier in Showtime *Perform 3 Takedowns *Drive Through a Repair Shop During a Road Rage *Perform a 180 Degree Flatspin *Successfully Land Your First Super Jump *Score a Boost Chain of x2 *Survive a Marked Man *Beat the Target Score in Stunt Run *Power Park Your Car *Set 10 Showtime Road Rules *Set 10 Time Road Rules *Complete 5 Burning Routes *Drive on the Wrong Side of the Road for 547 Yards *Shutdown the Carson Inferno Van *Successfully Land 10 Super Jumps *Land a Barrel Roll Jump *Find All the Events Around Paradise City *Visit All the Car Parks in Paradise City *Invite a Friend to Join You in Paradise City *Complete a Freeburn Challenge *Visit a Gas Station During a Race *Visit a Paint Shop to Change Your Vehicle Colour *Enter a Road Rage in the Carson Inferno Van *Visit the Airfield *Visit the Quarry *Jump Dead Man's Edge *Jump Over Another Player's Car *8 Players Meet in the Wildcat's Baseball Stadium *Send a Mugshot or Smugshot Silver Trophies *Drive Through 200 Sets of Yellow Smash Gates *Earn Your 'D' Class License *Earn Your 'C' Class License *Earn Your 'B' Class License *Earn Your 'A' Class License *Score a x5 Multiplier in Showtime *Score a Boost Chain of x4 *Score over 50,000 in a Stunt Run *Drive 750 Miles *Complete 10 Freeburn Challenges Gold Trophies *Smash 60 Burnout Billboards *Earn Your 'Burnout' Driving License Platinum Trophy *Burnout Paradise Elite Downloadable Trophies These Trophies are only available by purchasing additional DLC content via the Playstation Store. You do not have to acquire these Trophies to get the Platinum. Cagney DLC Update (Free) *Take Part in an Online Stunt Run (Bronze) *Take Part in an Online Marked Man (Bronze) *Be on the Blue Team for Online Road Rage (Bronze) *Be on the Red Team for Online Road Rage (Bronze) *Complete Your First Timed Challenge (Silver) *Complete 10 Timed Challenges (Gold) Bikes Pack DLC (Free) *Ride 50 Miles Offline on a Bike (Bronze) *Complete Any Bike Day Road Rule (Bronze) *Complete Any Bike Night Road Rule (Bronze) *Ride 10 Miles on a Bike in an 8 Player Lobby (Bronze) *Complete 5 Bike Challenges (Bronze) *24 Hours in Paradise on a Bike (Silver) *Earn 100% on Your Bike License (Gold) Party Pack DLC ($9.99, £7.99) *Every Player Succeeds in a Party Round (Bronze) *Complete Your 1st Party Round (Bronze) *Every Player Take a Photo for a Party (Bronze) *Complete a Small Party (Silver) *Complete a Big Party (Silver) *Complete a Massive Party (Silver) *Every Player Succeeds in Every Party Game (Silver) Legendary Cars DLC ($7.99, £6.29) *Win a Stunt Run in the P12 88 Special (Bronze) *Light up the Manhattan Spirit During an Online Challenge (Bronze) *Score a Boost Chain of x3 in the GT Nighthawk (Bronze) *Sound the Horn on a Silver Lake Super Jump in the Calvary Bootlegger (Bronze) Toy Cars DLC ($12.99, £9.99) *Barrel Roll a Toy Car in the Airfield (Bronze) *Win a Race in a Toy Car (Silver) *Complete a Bike Timed Challenge Using the Toy Bike (Silver) Boost Special DLC ($7.99, £6.29) *Survive a Marked Man in the Extreme Hot Rod (Silver) *Complete a Timed Challenge Using All 3 Boost Types in the Hawker Mech (Silver) Cops and Robbers DLC ($9.99, £7.99) *Win a Game Driving the Watson R-Turbo Roadster (Bronze) *Be the First to Reach the Gold (Bronze) *Pick up Dropped Gold (Bronze) *Bank the Gold (Silver) *Take Down the Gold Carrier (Silver) *Win a Game on the Cops Team (Silver) *Win a Game on the Robbers Team (Silver) *Win a Best of Five Rounds Game (Silver) Big Surf Island DLC ($12.99, £9.99) *Drive Through 20 Island Smash Gates (Bronze) *Land 5 Island Mega Jumps (Bronze) *Jump Through Deese's Donut (Bronze) *4.5 Seconds of Crash TV Air Time (Bronze) *Complete a 750yd Drift Inside the Inspiral Car Park (Bronze) *Complete Your First Island Tour (Bronze) *Find All Events (Bronze) *Smash 15 Island Billboards (Silver) *Complete all 10 Island Freeburn Challenges (Silver) *Smash All 45 Billboards (Silver) Additional Info PS3Trophies.org Page PS3Trophies.org Forum Page Category:Racing Category:Retail Games Category:26-50 Hours Category:2.1-4.0